The White Materials
by darkestangel1886
Summary: As u might remember I said my translation wouldnt be good enough, so one asked me to do it for me. The one is Archetype9 check out his channel. So this is the story starting with Will. Have fun.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

_I do not want to battle, nor to seem evil, doing good is my goal._

On his left a small burbling stream, a young man sat on a large river stone, his feet barely reaching into the water. Since they were hot and irritated by climbing and walking, the young man savoured the moisturing coldness of the creek.

Elegantly winding through a rock-covered surface it lead into a small lake just a few meters below. The lake itself, just under 4 meters broad, felt like an oasis in the barren area, which seemed like a dessert except for the hot and arid air that one would expect in such an environment.  
>Similarily to the above however there was not one impact of humanity around for as far as one could see, not even nature being part of this wasteland except for the obligatory bugs and mice.<br>In fact the only animal larger than a man's hand was an oddly coloured, blue-black cat directly across of the young man, staring at him with facial expressions that reminded the casual observer of a human face in contrast to the animal this creature posed to be.

The young man finally woke up from his sleepy state of deep thoughts and, raising his eyes, met the cat's gaze. "What do you think, Kirjava?" The cat answered his questioning glance with her seemingly all-knowing eyes and responded: " I think we should continue resting for a bit: both of us need to be rested by the time it happens, and we still have some left before it. Wasting the strength - that we have need for - would be foolish."

"You're right" Will answered "But...!"  
>Kirjava interrupted him: " You can't acclerate events yet to come, not in the past and not today. I, too, feel the same desire, but you know that what I'm saying is right!"<br>Will sighed. Of course she was right, deep down he knew that. Since his daemon was part of him discussing with her was nothing but useless.  
>His feet were still red and throbbing, but since they weren't hurting anymore and because the only reliever he had on him was his precious bloos moss balm, balm which could come in handy later on, Will took no action against this problem.<br>Instead, just to calm his hasty demeanor, he asked:" What were her words again, Kir?"

Though Kirjava knew that Will could propably repeat the prophecy in his dreams, she still started to recite, in order of pleasing him:" The angel Xaphania told me:

I foretell you that we are going to see us again, since during the Great War, in the world that your kind called "Republic of the Heavens", the oldest of our brothers seized to exist.  
>After his perish, after his atoms bonded with those of every little thing in the universe, a seal broke. The seal, containing one of the most well guarded secrets of the known universe, takes 6 days of our time, thus 6 years of yours, however, until it can be opened and unreveled. This, of course, is due to the Creator of Worlds taking 6 days to create life before he himself could rest.<br>You have to prepare well, and if that is done you can meet me at a place where your world allows the establishement of an Opening of the Angels."


	2. Chapter 2

Kirjava had recited the words the same way Xaphania had spoken them the first time, with an angel's strength and indifference. 6 years are a long time for a human, especially if one is young.

Will didn't know the truth for that long.

Thus Kirjava had coveredly prepared Will for almost 4 years, until she finally hit him with the full extent of what she had heard. That was about 2 years in the past.

Will's experience with school of life had not been what he had dreamed it would be: Even if, in the end, he did not achieve the degree of any higher school, but he learned to do everything there is need to know to survive on the sea or in free landscape. Mary had been a good friend and teacher, teaching him everything that he needed to know,.. and Will wondered if he would ever see her again...

He raised his look upwards for a moment and eventually said: " The sun is going to set in due time. Only 2 more hours and we're going to sit in complete darkness. It would be best if we just stayed here, considering that the rocks and the watercourse provide an excellent cover against the wind." Kirjava purred in agreement and thus the case was decided.

As his daemon searched their surroundings for sticks and other combustible material, Will put up his tent and prepared a small dinner. After an hour, the tent stood tall and a fireplace had been set up, Will and Kirjava ate bread and ham, while they watched the sun setting to it's rest on the horizon.

"Most of all I miss her courage and the way she is always beaming with joy." Will suddenly said breaking up the total silence. Kirjava could fully understand his sudden outburst since she herself knew that she would never ever forget only a tiny little thing of Lyra. Instead, the moment she felt his inner pain, she moved closer to his chest and started purring again in an effort of calming him down. Will, even if it would not entirely banish the desire in his heart, had to admit that the sudden burst of warmth originating from his very own soul felt very good.

"Kir"?

"Yes"?

"Everythings going to be fine, isn't it?"

"Everythings going to be great!" she answered, keeping the faint doubts haunting her to herself. Even if they did so, speaking them out would cause Will only more pain.

Not long after they bowed to the the enemy that was tiredness, cuddled up in their tent and sank into the world of dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Kirjava awoke with the sun's first beams of light and took a look at Will's face. He slept, breathing deeply and slowly, his broad chest rising and falling with each breath. If he hadn't been this huge, people would not have been able to see a difference to the Will they had known since childhood, she thought. Only his eyes showed a glimpse of all the pain he had had to endure. She did not want to wake him, thus she silently left her place in his armpit walked towards the tent's entrance and expertly opened the zipper with her mouth. He'd sure be awake too, especially if she dared to venture out too far, but she could not sit still and did not want to take even a minute of his precious sleep. Will was used to her leaving him alone from time to time, he was similiar in that matter.

With a jump she exited the tent, landing silently even on the crisp gras and immediately started scanning the environment with open ears. Since she was unable to detect any danger, Kirjava relaxed and sat down on the rock she had "conquered" the day before. There she placed her head on her paws and observed the sun making it's way skywards. Sometimes she feared having chosen the wrong path: was it a wrong decision to include Will?!

Sure Will's painful desire to see Lyra again would have been worse, but maybe it would have vanished over the course of his life.

Well, she had been self-centered and since she was unable to forget both Lyra and Pantalaimon she bluntly decided that that was the only way. The battle would continue, and they were too far to just surrender and give up. The only thing she wondered about was the cold- heartedness of the angel, who did not inform Will nor Lyra about the possibility that would arise.

But maybe time would be due to shine light on even this shadow.

As Will awoke he immediately noticed the absence of Kirjava, but he sensed that she wasn't far away. He opened his eyes and saw the cheeky beams of sunlight making their way into the tent. He stepped outside only to observe Kirjava being deep in her dreams on "her" rock.

The water was ice-cold,hurting his teeth and making his facial nerves go haywire. Just one fast splash and then it's over, he thought, hastily pouring water overe his face until he was awake, afterwards brushing his teeth, filling a bucket with stream water and relighting the fire with a few experienced actions.

As the water started to boil on the fire, he finished brushing his teeth and just when he began moving back to the fireplace, Kir appeared and sit down without a word. The where both the silent type in the morning, but they nevertheless knew what the other wanted. The water in the bucket was now boiling and Will started browsing his pockets, until he found a bag full of peppermint leaves. These leaves had been one of many presents that Mary had given him upon leaving, they grew in her garden. Well actually his garden, since he had housed, lived and learned in her home for the last 5 years. He grabbed a few leaves and added them, minutes later taking the mixture and cautiously filling it into his Thermos bottle. He locked it well, asking Kirjava: "Breakfast?". She nodded.

He took the big backpack in his hands again and started looking for something to give his friend. He saw their last to bananas and threw a questioning look at her. She nodded again and he gave her half of his upcome. While she was eating, he expertly broke down the tent and put out the fire. Then they began walking again and he ate while traveling.

The bananas were overripe and did not taste as fresh as they could have; but they were nonetheless nourturing and the last he would probably see for a longh time.

He thought of Mary and how much she had been a mother for him, more than his real mom could have ever been. After he returned from Cittagazze and fetching his mom from his piano teacher, she had beamed like the sun, more focused and mentally clearer then ever before. She told him that just a few days before she had awakened from a paralyse, freed of her fear of Spectres. Nonetheless her body started sickening after this day, just as if it tolled the tribute that was put on her by her mind for years. Only later it dawned that her spirit was freeing it self after the Dust had stopped being drained away. She only lived for another year though, thirstly listening to the stories that Will had to offer. Only shortly thereafter it was made clear that her body could not provide for such a young mind, her body looking older than it seemed possible and eventually dieing in due time. Will was therefore adopted by Mary, who had been a good friend even before. Shortly after he moved in with his new mom, his real one died calmly and in no pain. Her last words, right before the final sparkle of her mind vanished were: " My atoms will find you honey!"

She inherited him everything down to the last Penny. The house was worth the most, thus he decided that Mary was to sell it and he saved the money gained from it. He did not know what to do with it however, especially since Mary had told him: " It is your money,your inheritance, everything that you'll need to live here will be provided by me, just like a real mother would do!"

With 16 he had completed the minimum of time in school that was indicated by the government, and he and Mary were finally left in peace. Additionally he could study what he wanted and immediatly began learning everything about Dark Matter and general historic development that there was to know about. Somewhere there had to be a clue on how to see Lyra again. Mary taught him everything she knew and Kirjava was always by his side, further strengthening his will. She forced him to learn naval navigation and how to find his way even in the deepest forest, forced him to aquire skills on how to start a campfire, knoting, putting up traps, hunting game and a lot more. That alone seemed to be an adventure.

As one year had passed he lost his temper and asked:" Kir, what do I need this stuff for, this world doesn't need people like me anymore!" She answered accordingly:" You're right this world is not what we are looking for." Stunned Will listened to the prophecy: he decided that it would be best to start learning even harder and to find the place the angel had spoken of no matter what it took. Additionally Kirjava had made it apparent that there was no way to accilerate the things bound to happen, they would happen at the exact point they were at at the moment and in a couple of days.

Thinking of now, Will awoke from his thoughts, noticing the dark clouds at the the horizon, the horizon that was tinted in a lightish green colour.


End file.
